1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to stands for holding a piece of equipment, and more particularly to stands for holding a bicycle upright.
2. Description of Related Art
It is often desired by users of bicycles to hold their bicycles upright and stable when not in use. Many bicycles, particularly higher-end bicycles, racing bicycles, and special purpose bicycles may not come with kickstands for holding the bicycle upright. Also, for bicycles with kickstands, often they do not support the bicycle adequately and tend to allow the bicycle to fall over, particularly if parked on uneven or soft terrain. Other bicycle stands are used by lifting the front wheel of the bicycle over a horizontal post, and resting it between a pair of supports or simply across the horizontal post itself. This may cause scratching or other unwanted contact between the bicycle and the stand. The present invention seeks to provide an means for holding a bicycle upright without any of the unwanted features as present in the prior art.